


I've Got You

by Masterpick



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpick/pseuds/Masterpick
Summary: You wake up to a shriek. Weiss Schnee/Reader (Any Gender).





	

Your eyes flutter open at the sound of a muffled shriek. You bolt upright, your aura instantly activating, but you can’t see any movement even though your eyes have adjusted to the darkness of the room.

It’s cold- your breath mists in front of you as you release the gulp of air you’ve been holding since you woke up.

The shriek. Again. You turn your head over to the bunks where Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang are sleeping. All are still, except Weiss. She’s wrapped up in a mess of covers, shaking. The faint glimmer of sweat glistens on her brow, even though the room is still relatively chilled.

You roll your warm bedding back, stowing the blade in your hand under your pillow. Trying not to wake the other girls, you sit on the edge of your girlfriend’s bed as she continues to toss and turn.

“Weiss…” You place a hand on her shoulder, gently willing the nightmare away.

In her sleep, she speaks a single word that makes your blood curdle. “No!”

“Weiss!” You gently squeeze her shoulder and shake her at the same time.

She gasps, jolting up and grabbing your arm. Her knuckles are instantly white, a death grip against your upper bicep. She’s panting- eyes wide open and scanning everywhere for some threat that isn’t there.

“Shh… It’s okay.” You try to make your voice as soft and soothing as possible.

Weiss closes her eyes, and falls into you. You struggle for a moment to catch her weight, both of your arms encircling her. All of her skin is damp with sweat, the tips of her long white hair sticking to her back.

“Just relax… It’s okay… I’m here…”

Weiss’s hand comes up to your chest, searching for a moment before she finds your heartbeat, and presses against it, feeling its slow and steady beat. You feel the tension fade out of her muscles when she finds it, and anchors herself to it.

“I’ve got you…” You close your eyes, too, gently swaying with her as she just  focuses on your warmth and your pulse.

Before long, her hand slips down your chest again, indicating that she’s fallen completely asleep once again. Gingerly, you lay her back down and pull her sheets up and over her.

“Sweet dreams, Weiss Schnee…”


End file.
